Lo que más desea el corazón
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: El capitán Kirkland se ve abandonado a la hora de emprender un viaje decisivo: La búsqueda del tesoro que sólo se rige a partir de los deseos del corazón.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

.

.

.

Era una mañana de ensueño y de nubes libre el cielo. El barco listo para zarpar, justo para emprender vuelo. La tripulación en fila ya estaba aguardando, pronto enfrentarían al capitán al mando. Uso la palabra _enfrentar_ y no otra más, pues en el repertorio es la única capaz de explicar la desdicha del dueño del navío.

—Señor capitán, me temo que en sus planes hay un desvío: La tripulación no le acompañará en un viaje tan descabellado. Mucho he tenido que soportar, pero ya no permaneceré callado. A casa volveremos, preferimos vivir en la pobreza y no arriesgarnos en su ridícula proeza.

Los gritos del capitán resonando la tripulación ignoró, continuó marchando.

— ¡Lamentarán el día en que al nombre de Arthur Kirkland faltaron el respeto, cuando vuelva rico seré y sobre sus cabezas pesará la palabra _obsoleto_!

Con la ira a flor de piel y del barco siendo el único tripulante, el capitán se encontró aún más decidido y continuó adelante. Días atrás había descifrado un mensaje mágico, traído por sus amigas hadas desde un lugar fantástico. Más allá del mar, de las islas, del horizonte, una cueva se hallaba oculta tras un monte. Dentro, aguardaba un cofre como jamás había visto. El capitán para adueñarse de él ya estaba listo, pues contenía una fuerza poderosa que a uno dejaba encantado, del corazón cumplía su sueño más deseado. Oro, tesoros y poder el capitán Kirkland añoraba; el encontrar la cueva de su mente nada quitaba.

Navegó por días, semanas y meses. Vivió entre agua salada, sol ardiente y numerosos peces. La travesía parecía no tener fin, de la Tierra había navegado hasta su confín; pero del monte no se había presentado rastro alguno en el trayecto, aún así, ello no destruía su proyecto. El espíritu del capitán era tan fuerte como su iniciativa, finalizar su viaje era la única posible alternativa. Atravesando obstáculos y dificultades continuó, mas su sagacidad jamás se atenuó. Pensaba en el cofre, en su antigüedad y forma, en el mensaje descifrado, norma por norma, cuando a sus oídos llegó una melodía realmente clara. Se trataba de una canción peculiar y por demás rara, sonaba a los delirios de un hombre perdido, uno cuya cordura hacía tiempo se había ido. No muy lejos, en un barco minúsculo se delineaba la silueta de un hombre a la luz del crepúsculo. Estaba recostado y no prestaba atención a su alrededor, por lo que no notó el navío demoledor, ni al capitán que casi le derriba.

— ¡Oiga, usted, que se encuentra a la deriva!

El susodicho detuvo su canto, en un segundo estaba sentado en el barco. Con una sonrisa agitó el brazo, gustoso.

— Buenos días, querido compañero. ¡Pero que encuentro más dichoso! ¿Pero qué es eso?, ¿acaso no hay tripulación en su nave? De seguro permitirá que mi compañía con su soledad acabe. ¿Por qué no me echa una mano e ingresar con usted me deja?

Para el capitán no era situación compleja, sin ayuda ni hombres a bordo ante aquel pedido no se fingiría sordo.

— Primero dígame la razón por la cual navega por su cuenta.

El otro lo pensó detenidamente y dijo con voz lenta:

— Me expulsaron de mi embarcación por a mi capitán haberle hurtado. Verá, él a poseer joyas era muy dado…

— Le dejaré ingresar, a cambio del objeto.

— Oh, no. Yo no soy esa clase de sujeto.

Con un elegante saludo y una sonrisa, por alejarse el hombre ya tenía prisa.

— Si no tenemos un trato, entonces le derribaré sin piedad.

— Vamos, vamos, no debe reaccionar con tanta brusquedad.

Pronto hubieron llegado a un acuerdo no tan justo, pero el desconocido ingresó al gran barco con gusto. Por su parte, el capitán reclamó la joya tan preciada.

— No poseo tal objeto, sólo lo que usted ve de mi fachada.

A punto estuvo de ser arrojado al mar cuando los gritos del otro calló.

— ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy yo? Francis Bonnefoy, el mítico náufrago bien conocido.

De su nombre el capitán había oído. Lo había dado por imposible e idílico; una fantasía, algo magnífico. Un hombre cuyo hogar era el mar, que no poseía ningún plan y su vida era navegar. Fue entonces cuando comprendió su gran oportunidad.

— No sé por que le han abandonado, ni por cuanto tiempo lleva naufragando. Pero le aceptaré en mi tripulación, sólo si me guía a donde le diré a continuación.

Le explicó el mensaje secreto y las instrucciones, y Bonnefoy pronto comenzó a indicar direcciones. El viaje tomó tres largos meses en los que su amistad aumentó con creces; no sin amenazas y discusiones, desacuerdos y punzantes observaciones. Dividir las riquezas habían acordado, aunque al capitán eso no era de su agrado. Francis se explayó en contar su añorado sueño: De su propia juguetería en tierra ser dueño. Él mismo crearía cada pieza, recreando las imágenes marinas que intactas permanecían en su cabeza. Cobrarían vida nuevamente sus aventuras, incluyendo todas las extrañas criaturas. Compartieron sus miedos, alegrías y memorias del pasado, descubrieron cuánto podían conocer del compañero que estaba a su lado.

Al fin la desierta isla vislumbraron, con el monte en ella imponente. El capitán Kirkland se encontró sacudido por una fuerza potente, le invadía de pies a cabeza y le hizo arder las manos. Cuando tomó su espada no sintió reparos.

La blandió en el aire y luego en el cuello de Francis. Al ver en el aire su cabeza fue como en el desierto un oasis. Pero eso era simplemente: Una ilusión de felicidad, pues un segundo después le invadió la soledad. Sus manos manchadas de sangre, él era el culpable, él y su insaciable hambre. Para él y nadie más quería la fortuna, tanto que le costó su propia cordura; tanto que le costó la vida de su único acompañante, tras realizar acción tan turbante.

Una última esperanza le reconfortó, todo pensamiento en su mente se cortó: Su tesoro olvidaría, a Bonnefoy la vida le devolvería. Se dirigió a la isla con pavor, al llegar a la cueva gritaba su deseo con clamor. Presuroso abrió el cofre y halló una estatua pequeña pero pesada, se trataba de una majestuosa ave tallada. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo cobró calidez, voló hasta una roca con sus alas de extrema palidez.

— Que mi amigo vuelva a la vida es lo que mi corazón más desea.

El ave negó:

— Me temo que eso no es posible que sea.

El capitán imploró:

— ¿Pero por qué?, ¿cuál es la razón?

—Lo cierto, Arthur Kirkland, es que no tienes corazón.


End file.
